Kae's Chronicles
by Vladik
Summary: ¿La SS se ve afectada por la existencia de otra entidad similar?¿Qué es esa entidad?
1. Capitulo 1: Acontecimientos

**Capitulo 1: Acontecimientos**

Era una noche de luna llena, el cielo estaba adornado con cientos de miles de estrellas, que hacían que éste tuviera un hermoso aspecto, pero en los cuarteles de la sexta división, no había ni un alma que estuviera contemplando aquella maravillosa escena, sus jardines estaban desiertos. Todo el mundo se encontraba en el comedor… 

- Fiesta, fiesta y fiestaaaaa! – exclamaba un Gaijin, que ya estaba más ido que otra cosa – Que corra el sake! 

Kuniko y Rukia se unieron a él, pues se podria decir que estaban en el mismo estado. Los demás aun conservaban en cierta medida el control de su cuerpo, aquella fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la madrugada y se hizo la hora en que todo el mundo comenzaba a retirarse. Yuber salió bastante sobrio, es normal, debía demostrar que era un fuku decente, Head y Killua ayudaron a Gaijin a llegar a su habitación, Sayu acompañaba a Kuniko, Milo cogió a Rukia a hombros y, Ger y Zharin iban apoyados el uno en el otro, finalmente, salían Koe y Kae acompañados de Rina-taicho. 

- Bueno, yo me marcho – dijo Rina 

- Ok, hasta mañana Rina – respondieron los jóvenes shinigamis 

- Hasta mañana a ti también – dijo Kae y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Koe 

Dicho esto, se fue bajo un cerezo y se tumbó contemplando aquel cielo, sintió que alguien se tumbaba a su lado y la miró de reojo, sonriendo. Koe le guiñó un ojo y sonrió también… 

- Yo me quedo contigo - dijo 

Estuvieron hablando durante un corto periodo de tiempo, y cuando ambos decidieron dormirse, la mente de Kaede voló lejos, atravesando aquella inmensidad decorada con millones de luceros que lo dotaban de un aspecto sobrecogedor, en la mente de Kaede se empezó a formar la figura de una chica, pero la oscuridad le impedía verla por completo… 

"Hermana…", fue lo último que pensó antes de sucumbir al mundo onírico.

A la mañana siguiente había cierto alboroto por los cuarteles de la división 6. Kae abrió los ojos a causa de éste, aunque no le sentó mal ser despertado, ya que no tenía la sensación de haberse llegado a dormir profundamente, al contrario que Koe, que cayó dormida en unos minutos… 

- Pero qué coño…!!! 

- Llevan así un rato – la recibió sonriente Kaede, refiriéndose al ir y venir de los oficiales por el cuartel. 

En ese momento se les unieron los demás, Gaijin no dejaba de frotarse con fuerza los ojos para no caer dormido, Kuniko iba normal. Por otro lado aparecieron Milo y una Rukia, que pese a ser una de las que más había bebido la noche anterior, lucía buen aspecto. Finalmente, poco después, aparecieron Killua, Sayu, Meik, Ger y Zharin. No pasaron ni 5 minutos, cuando apareció Yuber, seguido por Headbone. 

- Rina-taicho nos espera en la sala de reuniones- informó el fukutaicho  
Al poco tiempo estaban todos reunidos con su capitana, aunque todos ellos desconocían los motivos por los cuales estaban allí, ya que al principio, aquel era su dia libre… 

- Buenos dias, habéis dormido bien? – preguntó mirando a Gaijin que ya tenia los ojos enrojecidos de tanto frotarse. 

- Aaaawwwhhh(Bostezo)…-Gaijin se desperazaba- Rina, porqué estamos aquí? Se supone que nuestro dia libre 

- Lo se, y lo siento –se disculpó la capitana- pero nos ha llegado una petición muy peculiar y probablemente ésta sea una misión muy importante. 

- E'pera, pera, pera, Qué?! – dijo Sayu – Vamos a ir todos??!! 

Kae los contaba con la mano: 1, 2, ….12 contándole a él. 

- Si, y además no vais solo vosotros – informó Rina- os acompañaran cuatro oficiales más de otras divisiones. 

Kaede vuelve a hacer cuentas… 

- 16…- dice en voz alta 

- Cómo? – ahora era Kuniko quien hablaba – Quince oficiales y un fukutaicho para una misión? 

- Y de que trata la misión? – preguntó Headbone atento – Ya debe ser importante para requerirnos a media división 6 y unos cuantos de otras…

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo de que podría tratar aquella inesperada misión que requeria a tantos shinigamis; Rina se sentía algo ignorada, ya que estaba intentando dar algunas de las respuestas a las preguntas que los shinigamis se hacían. La paciencia de la joven taichou se agotaba y para cuando Yuber se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde… 

- Quereis hacer el favor de callar??!!!!!! – gritó Rina  
Todos enmudecieron de golpe. Algunos se disculparon. 

- Primero conocereis a los otros cuatro shinigamis que os acompañaran – informó – Vamos a la entrada del cuartel, ya estaran esperando…

Efectivamente, cuando el grupo de shinigamis llegó, tres shinigamis ya se encontraban allí. Un oficial de la 11, uno de la 10 y otro de la 8. Aunque para la mayoria de oficiales de la sexta división eran desconocidos, a otros les sorprendió el hecho de que fueran precisamente ellos los que los acompañarian. Sora, Krunzik y Caspio saludaron a los shinigamis. Nada más verlos Meik, Head, Koe y Kae se acercaron a saludarlos, mientras que los demás lo hicieron para poder conocerlos… 

- Espera un momento…- se fijó Milo- Aquí solo hay tres… 

- Exacto, Wenmarc se os unirá más tarde – respondió Rina – Se encuentra en una misión, vamos de nuevo a la sala de reuniones y os explico en que consiste exactamente la misión…


	2. Capitulo 2: La primera noticia

**Capitulo 2 : La primera noticia**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de reuniones de la división 6. Rina empezó a explicar la misión… 

- A ver…Como bien sabéis, nosotros, los shinigamis realizamos misiones al mundo humano. La cuestión es…- dijo - …Que siempre viajamos al mismo sitio, Japón, raramente realizamos misiones fuera de los limites de esta isla, por lo que desconocemos que pasa en el resto del mundo… 

- Nunca me lo había planteado… - comentó Meik 

- En fin sigo, recientemente se han enviado algunos oficiales de la división 1 a "explorar" el resto del mundo, y descubrieron que no hacíamos falta allí… 

- ¿Me estás diciendo que los hollows solo existen en esta zona? – preguntó Sayu 

- No, los hollows atacan por todo el mundo – contestó la capitana 

- Entonces…-dijo Head 

- Exacto, hay mas shinigamis por el resto del mundo, es decir, existe "otra" SS mucho mas extensa que esta que se encarga de prácticamente del resto del mundo, bien, esto también es relativo, ya que su "sede principal" por decirlo de alguna manera se encuentra en Europa, y concentran allí su fuente de poder…

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron de piedra, ¿que demonios? ¿Otra SS? Poco a poco los jóvenes shinigamis fueron absorbiendo cada una de las palabras que su capitana acababa de pronunciar, aunque aún eran muy difíciles de asimilar.

_"Europa…"_ La mente de Kaede volaba lejos, hasta su pasado… 

_- No te vayas, Nee-chan snif… - decía un niño de apenas unos 5 años __  
_

_- Tranquilo, Kae – dijo la chica acariciándole el pelo – Solo me voy a Europa a estudiar._

Kaede volvió a la realidad, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ante lo que acababa de recordar y la revelación de su capitana. Sin mediar palabra, se levantó y salió por la puerta, ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Preocupada, Koe le siguió… 

- Espera, Koe-chan – Ger se había levantado también – Te acompaño 

Rina, sin perder la compostura dijo… 

- Bueno, seguiremos sin ellos…

Mientras tanto, Koe y Ger buscaban a Kae, habían buscado por todas partes, pero no habían dado con él…Tras un rato de búsqueda lo encontraron sentado bajo un cerezo en el lugar mas apartado de los jardines de la división… 

- Kae…¿que pasa? – dijo Koe preocupada 

- Eso, has salido así tan de repente… - habló Ger 

El chico se tomó un minuto antes de hablar… 

- Je, supongo que tenéis razón…-dijo- …nunca os he contado porque me hice shinigami…lo siento…en especial por ti Koe…tanto tiempo juntos y parece ser que aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi… 

- Puedes contárnoslo ahora – dijo Koe - Cuéntame, además, parece que necesites soltarlo por algún lado… 

- Sabes que puedes apoyarte en nosotros Kae – dijo Ger a la vez 

- Gracias…Yo tenia una hermana… - comenzó a decir el joven – Murió antes que yo, y cuando yo llegué al Rukongai y me enteré por primera vez de qué era un shinigami, decidí convertirme en uno para encontrarla…parecía simple, en su día…pero desde entonces nunca he sabido de ella, ni una sola pista, nada…hasta ahora. 

- ¿Hasta ahora? – preguntó Ger, mientras Koe escuchaba atenta. 

- Si…Ella…- contestó Kae -…murió en Europa. 

Como él mismo había hecho minutos antes en la sala de reuniones, los otros dos jóvenes enseguida asociaron la historia de Kae con las palabras que les había dicho Rina… 

- Es decir… 

- Que piensas que tu hermana puede estar en esa "otra" SS ¿no? – terminó la frase Koe 

Aunque, inmediatamente a Ger se le ocurrió una cosa no muy esperanzadora… 

- Esto…Nunca has sopesado la posibilidad de que se haya convertido…, ya sabes, en ho… 

- ¡No sigas! – dijo Kae - Ella no se ha podido convertir en hollow, no me cabe en la cabeza esa posibilidad… 

Koe rodeó a Kae con los brazos… 

- Te ayudaremos a buscarla, ¿vale? – dijo ésta con una sonrisa en los labios 

En eso momento a Kae, le entraron ganas de llorar…No pudo. Antes de volver a la sala de reuniones, Kae pidió a sus dos compañeros una última cosa… 

- Esto…Ger, Koe…Todos saben que sois muy buenos con el kidoh…- dijo Kae algo cortado - Podría pediros…que me enseñarais a usarlo mejor? 

Koe y Ger se miraron mutuamente, y sonrieron al chico…


	3. Capitulo 3: Una visita inesperada

**CAPITULO 3: Una visita inesperada**

Koe y Ger acababan de salir tras Kae. El revuelo que había causado la acción del chico no era mucho, aún así, todos estaban muy curiosos y se hacían preguntas unos a los otros. Pese a que a ella también le hubiera gustado saber que pasaba, la capitana Rina decidió continuar con la reunión: 

- Bien, continuemos –dijo- Bien, el caso es que están organizados de una manera muy diferente a la nuestra…y debido a ello, nosotros nos podríamos considerar mas poderosos que cualquier shinigami de esta otra SS…Otra cosa más, allí también hay Quincy, o al menos un derivado… 

- Mmm…Quincy…los cuales creíamos extinguidos…-dijo Head- Ahora resulta que no…Que complicado… 

- A ver, ahora os voy a explicar la información que tenemos acerca de la organización de esta nueva entidad…- continuó Rina – Veamos, los ocho elementos: Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Viento, Sombra, Luz, Tiempo y Trueno. Allí todo es atribuido a ellos, TO-DO… 

- No lo entiendo - dijo Zharin 

- Mmm…pongamos un ejemplo…los Quincy de allí, solo obedecen al elemento Sagrado, es decir la luz… 

- Pero eso es casi igual que aquí…-dijo Caspio atento 

- Creedme…-contestó la joven capitana-…Realmente notareis la diferencia cuando estéis allí…  
Bueno, ese es el caso de los Quincy, mientras que shinigamis y hollows, si, también los hollows, pertenecen a los otros siete elementos, pero solo a uno. Eso es lo que nos hace superiores en cierto modo, nuestro uso del kidoh, cosa que ellos no saben usar, junto con nuestras habilidades con la zampakutoh, nos hacen superiores a esos 8 elementos, podemos combinarlos, por decirlo de alguna manera…Allí son bastante más cerrados de mente, para hacerlo…Que lástima. 

- Pues vaya con los shinigamis raros estos…-dijo Sora 

- A mi también me costó comprenderlo cuando me lo contó ayer, normal, tenia un sueño que me moría… - replicó Yuber

Las cabezas de los jóvenes shinigamis seguían asimilando palabras y más palabras…De repente se escuchó un fuerte ronquido, y todos se giraron del susto…algunos se contuvieron, otros, se echaron a reír. Aunque aquel momento de diversión no duró mucho, ya que Rina se empezaba a hartar de tantas interrupciones…Sayu propinó un codazo en la barriga a Gaijin, lo que desencadenó un grito del chico, y el olvido de todos los sueños que estaba teniendo fueran bonitos o no… 

- ¿Te has enterado de algo?- le preguntó al oído Kuniko 

- Mmm…creo que me he perdido cuando ha dicho algo de unos Quincy – comentó Gaijin 

- Yo te pongo al día después, pero ahora, por favor, no te vuelvas a dormir – le dijo Rukia  
En ese momento, Kae, Koe y Ger volvieron a la sala. El primero aún venia cabizbajo…En ese momento nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada… 

- Bien…Ahora que estamos todos, ¿puedo seguir de una vez? – preguntó por enésima vez Rina-taicho – En fin, el problema allí es la fuente de sus poderes, los primeros shinigamis decidieron que para proteger sus poderes, lo mejor era sellar las fuentes de los distintos elementos, el problema es donde decidieron guardarlos…. 

"¿Fuentes de poder?" Ninguno sabía si existía algo de eso en su SS, que ellos supieran, desde luego, no. 

- ¿Y bien? ¿Donde guardaron las fuentes esas? – preguntó Krunz 

- Niños – respondió Rina – ¡Niños humanos! 

- EIN? – la reacción fue general 

- Y ahí es donde intervenís vosotros – informó la capitana – Vuestra misión es proteger a esos niños…Al igual que nosotros nos enteramos de la existencia de esta nueva SS, ellos ya sabían de nosotros, y conocen nuestros poderes, saben que somos superiores, aunque son bastante reacios a admitirlo por cierto…El caso, es que ayer nos llegó un comunicado pidiéndonos que ayudáramos a proteger a esos niños. Bien, eso es todo.

Los shinigamis allí presentes terminaban de comprender su misión, aún estaban algo chocados por la información que acababan de recibir, pero aceptaron la misión de buena gana. De todas maneras, aun quedaba una pregunta por formular, les faltaba algo por saber, y fue Milo quién dio con la pregunta: 

- ¿De quién o qué se supone que debemos proteger a esos niños? 

- No lo sabemos bien – contestó la portavoz – Solo tenemos información sobre una posible guerra entre los distintos elementos, lo que sin duda pone en juego la vida de esta organización, por lo que imaginamos que el problema es interno y son adeptos de los diferentes elementos los que intentan acabar con los niños… 

- Era de esperar, y si se elimina a alguno de esos niños, el equilibrio entre los 8 elementos se rompe, con lo cual esa nueva SS dejará de existir, ¿me equivoco? – dijo Caspio 

- Exactamente – fue la respuesta de Rina – Lo que en cierta medida parece una tontería, ¿porque se iban a intentar destruir unos a otros si al final todos acabarían perdiendo? Eso es algo que tendréis que averiguar vosotros chicos y chicas 

Todos discutían sobre la misión cuando recibieron una visita que nadie esperaba. Alguien llamó a la puerta, y cuando obtuvo el permiso de Rina, todos se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba. Yoruichi Sihouin.

Nadie acertó a pronunciar palabra ante aquella inesperada visita, así pues, fue ella quien habló: 

- Bien, no suelo venir por aquí, pero esta vez era necesario – dijo Yoruichi – Kisuke Urahara quiere hablar con vosotros sobre vuestra pequeña misión 

- ¡No tenemos tiempo para ir al mundo humano ahora! – replicó Rina-taicho 

- No hará falta – dijo la voz de un hombre, a la vez que entraba en la habitación

Gaijin daba saltitos de alegría, sus dos ídolos en la misma habitación que el, a la misma vez que gritaba "Wiiiiiiiii, Wiiiiiiiiii" Los demás no lo podían creer, ¿¿Urahara Kisuke, de nuevo en la SS?? 

- Esto… - ni Rina encontraba las palabras ante la sorpresa recibida – ¿Te puedo preguntar que haces aquí? Tú, que fuiste exiliado... 

- Uuuuu…es una larga historia… - dijo Urahara abriéndose un sitio entre Kuniko y Rukia – De momento te digo que no estoy aquí "ilegalmente" así que no te preocupes 

- Bien entonces… - dijo la capitana – ¿Para que has venido? ¿Y como te has enterado de esta misión? 

- No tiendo a revelar los nombres de mis fuentes encanto – dijo el ex capitán guiñando un ojo – A ver…vengo a informaros de una posible manera de librar a esos niños del futuro que les espera. Veréis hay ciertas espadas….

_Una chica atravesaba los pasillos de la sede central de la Soul Entity, su pelo, largo, de color castaño claro, ondeaba por el viento que entraba por aquellos grandes ventanales, le encantaba esa sensación, pero en ese momento no se podía quedar a disfrutar de ella, la habían citado en el edificio principal, y ya llegaba tarde. Aceleró el paso. La fina cadena, que colgaba de la empuñadura de su zampakutou repiqueteaba ante aquel movimiento. Brillaba de un color azul claro intensamente. La joven se dio cuenta de este brillo y se detuvo por un momento, contemplando el cielo a través de uno de esos enormes ventanales. Su mirada quedó perdida un momento pero un aviso de su espada la hizo volver a la realidad. Ya se encontraba ante las puertas del edificio principal. Allí había alguien esperándola… __  
__- Vaya, parece que llegas con un poco de retraso, Idaia-sama – dijo con cierto aire de superioridad el hombre __  
__- Si, parece que llego tarde – contraatacó la joven – ¿Y tu? ¿Que haces aquí, Vladik? ¿No deberías estar cuidando de tu piara de seguidores del Fuego? __  
__Estas palabras cabrearon a Vladik, quien se dispuso a desenvainar su espada, no le dio tiempo, pues alguien le interrumpió: __  
__- ¿Que pasa aquí? – preguntó el recién llegado __  
__- Mis disculpas, Artyom-sama! – dijeron ldaia y Vladik arrodillados __  
__- Bien, pasa Idaia, te estaba esperando, he de encomendarte una misión – dijo el anciano __  
__Cuando el abuelo e Idaia se encontraban reunidos asolas, éste empezó a hablar: __  
__- Verás hay ciertas espadas…_


	4. Capitulo 4: Sólo son sueños

**CAPITULO 4: Sólo son sueños**

Kisuke Urahara, un shinigami exiliado, había vuelto al Sereitei, y tenía información para el grupo que iba a entablar la misión en la Soul Entity…

_El anciano Artyom había citado a Idaia para exponerle una explicación a los acontecimientos que se avecinaban…_

En la sala de reuniones de la sexta división, todos prestaban atención al tendero: 

- Veréis, existen ciertas espadas que son capaces de librar a esos niños de su "maldición", son como unas llaves que les extraerían la fuente de poder del elemento en cuestión y se trasladaría a la propia espada – explicó – Como veis esto facilitaría vuestra misión pues, no tendríais de preocuparos de la seguridad de los niños una vez extraídos sus poderes, y proteger las espadas resultaría mas fácil, aunque a la vez mas peligroso para vosotros, pues si se enteran los causantes de tanto revuelo, Irán a por vosotros, los portadores de las espadas…

Los shinigamis prestaron atención a aquella información, pues como decía Kisuke, les seria mas fácil llevar a cabo la misión, y aunque nadie lo expresó en voz alta, ninguno quería hacer de niñera…

- Bien, y cuales son esas espadas y donde se encuentran…- preguntó Yuber

_- Aeglos, del agua… Excalibur, de la luz…Tizona, del viento…Balmung, del trueno…Nexus, del tiempo…Takhisis, de la oscuridad… - decía Artyom, mientras Idaia iba memorizando los nombres_

-…Ragnarok, de la tierra y Zar'roc, del fuego… 

– Bien, ahora pienso que lo que debéis es hacer grupos para ir en busca de las espadas y también para vigilar a los niños mientras dure la búsqueda de las espadas…-dijo Urahara 

- ¿Y no se sabe la localización de las espadas? – preguntó Rina 

- Yo voy a por Ragnarok! – dijo Kaede, ante el desconcierto de todos – Y si no os importa, prefiero ir solo…

_- Primero iré a por Ragnarok – dijo Idaia – Y le pido que me deje ir sola a por esta espada…Por favor…_

Ésta petición de Kae sorprendió a todos los allí presentes, en principio no supieron que decir, al final accedieron a lo que el chico había dicho y eligieron los demás grupos…Los encargados de vigilar a los niños fueron Meik y Koe…Con todo aclarado, la capitana dio por finalizada la reunión y despidió a Urahara y Yoruichi…Todos partirían a la mañana siguiente…

Aún era medio día cuando los shinigamis acabaron la reunión, Koe y Ger cogieron a Kae por la coleta y lo llevaron a un descampado donde no les molestara nadie…Sin decir nada, Koe y Ger alzaron las manos a la vez… 

- Hadou 63, Raikouhou! 

Un gran rayo salio de las manos de cada uno y volaron dos árboles…. 

- Ahora hazlo tú – dijo Koe 

- ¿¿Que?? ¡¡Yo no se usar el kidoh sin invocación!! – replicó 

- ¡¡Que lo hagas!! – Ger le dio una colleja 

Kae alzó las manos resignado…concentró su reiatsu… 

- Hadou 63, Raikouhou!! 

Un enorme rayo se proyectó desde las manos de Kaede y voló media docena de árboles en la lejanía…El joven no se lo creía…Era la primera vez que usaba ese Hadou y lo había usado sin invocación… 

- ¿Que tal? – dijo el joven dándoselas de importante 

- Fatal – dijo Koe 

- No llegas ni a un tres sobre diez – dijo Ger meneando la cabeza a los lados 

- ¡¿Que?! ¿¿Pero no lo habéis visto?? – dijo Kae 

- Prueba a repetirlo…- dijo Koe 

Kae alzó las manos para mostrárselo de nuevo… 

- Hadou 63, Raikohou!

Ésta vez apenas saltaron chispas de las manos de Kaede… 

- ¿¿Porque no sale ahora?? - preguntó 

- Pusiste como que diez veces más de la cantidad requerida de reiatsu para este Hadou en el anterior…-dijo Ger - ¿Como quieres que te salga otra vez? 

- Aunque, de todas formas nos has impresionado cuando te ha salido sin invocación a la primera – dijo Koe para animar a su chico 

Pasaron toda la tarde entrenando ese Hadou, le enseñaron la invocación y le explicaron como no desperdiciar tanto reiatsu…Así llegó la noche… 

- Uff…No comemos nada desde esta mañana…- dijo Kae 

- Si, vayamos a comer algo y a dormir – comentó Koe sonriendo 

- Que día mas extraño…- dijo Ger con las manos en la nuca

Aquella noche, no fue precisamente de las mejores para Kae, pues en su cabeza, se repitieron aquellas imágenes, se repitió lo sucedido aquellos días angustiosos…

_Aquel día, ella apreció con un paquete alargado envuelto en una tela, cuando llegó a casa, llamó a su hermano. Él acudió en apenas dos segundos a la sala de estar y la vio sentada en el sofá con aquel objeto envuelto en la mano…Se acercó a ella… __  
_

_- Felicidades, Kae-kun! – le dijo tendiéndole el paquete __  
_

_El muchacho agradecido, lo desenvolvió y contempló lo que tenia delante de sus ojos…La empuñadura era dorada y el filo brillante…El niño se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana… __  
_

_- Gracias nee-sama!! __  
_

_- Esa espada es muy famosa, Kae – le dijo – Pero tendrás que ser tú quién descubra su nombre __  
_

_El muchacho corrió a su cuarto y se pasó la tarde admirando su regalo, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido… __  
__Cuando despertó al día siguiente, fue corriendo a ver a su hermana…Maletas en los pasillos…Algo pasaba…Encontró a su hermana en la cocina… __  
_

_- ¡¡Nee-chan, ya se el nombre, ya se el nombre!! – decía saltando __  
_

_- Kae, tengo que decirte algo, ven – le dijo sonriendo __  
_

_El chico se acercó… __  
_

_- Me voy a estudiar a Europa – dijo por fin __  
_

_Aquello sentó como un tiro al pequeño, quien enseguida comenzó a llorar… __  
_

_- Nee-chan no te vayas…sniff…-decía __  
_

_- Tranquilo solo me voy a Europa a estudiar – dijo revolviéndole el pelo – Volveré a visitaros… ___

_El chico no se contentó con esta respuesta, pero se vio obligado a aceptarla. Así se despidió de ella… ___

_Él pequeño estaba limpiando sus espadas, cuando le entraron ganas de ir al baño, al pasar por la puerta del comedor, vio a su madre llorando, y a su padre al lado consolándola. El chico se preguntaba que había pasado…Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó la televisión… __  
_

"_Un avión de pasajeros se ha estrellado, cuando estaba apunto de llegar a su destino en Europa, todos sus tripulantes han muerto en el accidente…" __  
_

_La noticia siguió…pero el niño ya no escuchaba nada…se encontraba sumido en un estado de shock, ante aquella noticia, no habían pasado ni medio día desde la salida de su hermana, y ya no estaba, ya no volvería nunca… ___

_El chico salió de la casa…llovía…llovía mucho…No le importó…salió a correr…no sabía a donde le llevaban sus piernas, solo quería correr…lloraba, pero sus lagrimas se confundían con el agua que caía…Gritaba, pero sus gritos eran ahogados por el mismo chapoteo del agua…Fue en ese momento…cuando ocurrió…el chico lloraba, no sabía que hacía ni por donde iba, cruzó sin mirar una carretera…Vio una luz que se acercaba cada vez más, después, no vio nada… ___

_En su casa, sus padres ignoraban lo que había pasado… __  
_

_En la habitación del chico, colgada en la pared, una espada emitió un ligero destello… ___

_En el filo, escrito en símbolos antiguos había un nombre…Ragnarok_" 

Kae se despertó llorando, a su lado, dormía Koe…Se secó las lagrimas, y le dio a la joven un suave beso en los labios, procurando que no se despertara… 

_Lo siento…_

Cogió a Shirokami, y partió… 

_Ragnarok…_


	5. Capitulo 5: La niebla oscura Kaede

**CAPITULO 5: La niebla oscura (Kaede)**

Corría…corría pos los jardines de la división, con Shirokami en mis manos…No podía mirar atrás…No quería mirar atrás…Crucé el Dangai en cuestión de segundos y aparecí en el barrio de Karakura…No me detendría, pretendía llegar a mi antigua casa esa noche y aún quedaba lejos…Así que empecé a correr y no recuerdo el tiempo que pasé haciéndolo…

Mi objetivo era recuperar la espada Ragnarok…Aquella espada que me traía tantos recuerdos de mi hermana, pero a la vez me recordaba a sus últimos momentos…Desde que llegué a la Sociedad de almas, siempre me he preguntado si la volvería a ver algún día…y si mis deducciones eran ciertas, lo haría pronto…o eso esperaba…

En ese momento me sentía mal…Mal, por haber salido sin decirle nada a nadie, en especial a Koe…Mal, porque ciertamente no sabía si volvería…Y mal, porque en ese momento no quería recuperar Ragnarok para ayudar a la SE, la quería recuperar porque era mía, y eso me daba mucha rabia, pues no solía ser tan egoísta…si esa era la palabra adecuada… 

Llegué...Realmente el sitio apenas había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi, hasta la casa era idéntica a como la recordaba…Allí vivía alguien, mis padres no eran, ya que se supone que deberían haber muerto, pues había pasado mucho tiempo en la sociedad de almas…En ese momento me pregunté si Ragnarok seguiría ahí, rogué porque fuese así… 

Fue en ese momento cuando lo sentí, una fuente de energía espiritual superior a la de un humano corriente, lo cual sugería dos posibilidades, o bien había un humano anormal allí, lo cual era improbable porque de ser así ese lugar sería un nido de hollows, o había allí alguien mas del mundo de los no vivos, y descarté la posibilidad de que fuera un hollow, pues su energía espiritual estaba controlada, y a no ser que fuese un hollow poderoso no podría hacer algo así…Decidí seguir con mi objetivo principal, pero con algo mas de cautela…

Entré en la casa sin problemas, era muy tarde, así que el dueño estaría durmiendo…al rato de indagar por la casa, descubrí que nadie había allí…Así que no me importó revolverlo todo en busca de la espada…No la encontraba por ningún sitio…Ya me iba a dar por rendido, cuando encontré una trampilla bajo de una alfombra…Bajé por ella, al parecer conducía a algún tipo de sótano…Bajé y allí estaba, en un rincón, mal dejada y llena de polvo…Fui a cogerla, pero una voz de mujer me detuvo…

- No toques esa espada – me dijo – Te arrepentirás si lo haces…

La energía espiritual era la misma que había sentido antes…

- Que harás si lo hago? – le desafié cogiendo la espada 

_"Por arriba…"_

Desenvainé mi zampakutou con un rápido movimiento, y detuve al golpe vertical que intentó propinarme sin apenas esfuerzo…Se escondió de nuevo…

_"Derecha…"_

Crucé mi espada con la de ella, parando su ataque de nuevo…

_"No es muy fuerte…"_

- Vaya, parece que te defiendes bien – me dijo otra vez sin dejarse ver – Prueba mi poder de la oscuridad… ¡Despierta, Kurokami!

Lo que vino a continuación me sorprendió mucho, era mi shikai, niebla por todos lados impidiendo la visión a cualquiera, pero era una niebla oscura…Era la oscuridad

Realmente daba miedo, ser tragado por aquella niebla, una puerta a la oscuridad…Pero por desgracia para esa oscuridad, no me tragaría…pues si esa niebla oscura era igual que a la de mi shikai, aquella chica no sabía donde se había metido al liberar su propia espada…

Liberé parte de mi reiatsu, y lo condensé para luego liberarlo y formar una pequeña explosión…La desestabilicé un poco, suficiente para saber donde se encontraba…Con un rápido movimiento lancé la vaina de Shirokami a través de aquella niebla…El "Auch!" que se escuchó me confirmó que había acertado en el blanco…

- Sella tu espada por favor – le dije – Nunca conseguirás ganarme con eso…

No pensé que simplemente eso la hiciera dejar la lucha, pero para mi sorpresa la niebla se fue retirando hasta que no quedó ni rastro de ella…Fue entonces cuando la vi…Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no había cambiado nada…Era tal y como la recordaba…Su melena castaña, sus ojos marrones, iguales a los míos…Todo.

Era ella, era mi hermana…No supe reaccionar…No, no PUDE reaccionar…Al parecer ella no me había reconocido, no la culpaba, pues seguramente la imagen que tenía ella de mi, seguía siendo la de mis cinco años…La miré a los ojos…Me mantuvo la mirada…

- Esto es tuyo creo… - dijo tendiéndome la vaina de mi espada – Dime quien e…

No acabó la pregunta…La abracé, tenía que comprobar que era verdad, que la tenía frente a mí después de tantos años…Ella se sorprendió, y era de esperar que a los pocos segundos tuviera la punta de su espada a la altura de mi garganta…

- Se puede saber que haces? – me preguntó, enfadada

Sabía que se refería al abrazo, pero conteste a esa pregunta con otra respuesta…

- Recuperar lo que es mío – dije agachándome y recogiendo a Ragnarok que había caído al suelo durante el enfrentamiento

- ¡¿Pero que dices?! – dijo aún más enfadada – Esa espada no te pertenece, es…

- Un regalo que me hiciste cuando cumplí cinco años – terminé por ella la frase

Ahora era ella la que estaba sorprendida, dejó caer su espada al suelo…Al fin me había reconocido, sabía quién era yo.

- No puede ser… - dijo apunto de llorar – Kae…

Ésta vez fue ella la que se tiró a mi, comenzando a llorar…Un sentimiento de felicidad me inundaba, quería llorar…No puede, mis ojos estaban secos…

Me miró y me sonrió…después miró la mano con la que cogía a Ragnarok…La observé y se la tendí: 

- Toma… - le dije – Parece que tu la necesitas más que yo… 

Me tomó la mano con las suyas y me la cerró acariciándome, dejando la espada en ella…Después me miró a los ojos y sonriendo me dijo…

- Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que hablar me parece a mí.

Salimos fuera de la casa, llovía…aún llovía, aquella lluvia, la misma de aquella noche…La noche de nuestra muerte…Aquella lluvia que en su día me amargaba mientras recorría las calles, ya no era amarga para nada…Era una lluvia maravillosa, alcé la cabeza dejando que me mojara la cara…Era dulce…

_"Cielo, llora por mí. Dios, llora en mi lugar, pues yo no puedo llorar. Llora por mi felicidad, esas lágrimas yo no las puedo derramar"_


	6. Capitulo 6: Noche de tormenta  Headbone

**CAPITULO 6: Noche de tormenta (Headbone)**

Estaba tumbado en mi habitación, contemplando la luna desde mi ventana, todos habían partido por la mañana a buscar "su" respectiva espada, pero yo no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar a buscar y me había pasado el día en la biblioteca intentando encontrar algo de información. Entre la pila de libros que me leí, y releí, apenas había encontrado una ligera alusión a la espada Balmung. Así había pasado el día, y ahora me disponía a descansar un poco, para intentar buscar mañana en otro sitio, los archivos de la división 9.

Amanecí temprano, y a una hora prudente, para que no me echaran a patadas, me dirigí al cuartel de la novena división. Afortunadamente contaba con amistades allí, así que me dirigí rápidamente a buscar a Nalya, y como era de suponer, Rido estaba con ella. Lucía buen aspecto, a pesar que no hacía mucho que había llegado, y no sabía nada de su "antecesor", si se podía llamar así…Me fijé que de su cinto colgaba una espada…

- Vaya, Rido, parece que tienes una nueva espada – le dije sonriendo 

- Si, Nalya me la dio, me ha dicho que me pertenece – me contestó mientras acariciaba su recién adquirido tesoro.

- Bueno, y que te trae por aquí, Headbone? – preguntó Nalya – He oído que toda la división 6 está fuera… ¿Esta vez te ha tocado a ti quedarte aquí pringando?

- En realidad, estoy trabajando…- dije de nuevo– Solo que no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar…

- Vaya, ¿"Por primera vez"? – dijo Nalya en tono burlón – Bien, ven anda, vamos a echar un ojo a los archivos a ver si encontramos algo…

- Gracias – le contesté con una sonrisa

Fuimos primero a solicitar permiso a Arturo para poder hojear esos documentos. Naturalmente, nos pidió explicaciones, aunque yo no tenía ganas de andar contando cada dos por tres la misión que nos había sido encomendada, así que le contesté con respuestas cortas que no daban para entender mucho más…Al final, accedió a regañadientes, aunque en el fondo le agradecí mucho el gesto.

Pasamos el día "estudiando" los posibles documentos en aquellos archivos que pudieran tener alguna relación con la espada Balmung. Desde luego, había que admitir que aquellos archivos era una fuente de información inagotable, nos podríamos haber pasado semanas investigando, pero el tiempo corría y me tuve que conformar con pequeñas citas, y que además parecían acertijos. Aunque, por lo menos, pudimos llegar a una conclusión, la espada se encontraba en la Sociedad de almas. 

- Bueno, eso reduce ligeramente la búsqueda – dije contento 

- ¿Ligeramente dices? – dijo Nalya resurgiendo de una montaña de documentos escritos

- Pero aún hay que darse prisa, ¿no? – preguntó Rido

- Si, al parecer puede que los causantes de la crisis de la Soul Entity estén también detrás de las espadas – informé 

- Bueno, pero nosotros no estamos participando es esta misión… - dijo Nalya – Así que nuestra verdadera "misión" acaba aquí, esperamos haberte ayudado Bone-san

- Si, te estoy muy agradecido otra vez – le contesté y le planté un beso en la mejilla que hizo que Nalya carraspeara y a Rido se le encendiera la cara…

Después de mi día acontecido entre los recintos del cuartel de la división 9, regresé a mi habitación, en mi propio cuartel y cavilé múltiples posibilidades sobre dónde se podría encontrar la espada. Al final, el sueño acabó por vencerme y me sumí en su mundo onírico. 

No se cuánto tiempo pasé dormido, pero no mucho, pues aún estaba oscuro cuando aquella figura me despertó, me zarandeaba, y me gritaba casi llorando que despertara…Cuando abrí los ojos y vi que era Nalya la causante de aquello, no salí de mi sorpresa, pero sólo tuve que mirarla a la cara para comprender que algo no iba bien

- ¿Que te pasa? – pregunté abrazándola

- ¡Se han llevado a Rido! – me dijo

Estaba muy nerviosa, algo que no era propio de ella, pero comprensible si precisamente el problema era con Rido.

- ¿Quién se la ha llevado? – le pregunté

Se serenó un poco…

- Después de que te fueras, seguí investigando un poco más sobre Balmung – me dijo – Y bueno, descubrí cierta alusión a la familia Akano relacionada con esa espada… ¿Lo comprendes?

Aquello si me pilló totalmente descolocado. La familia de Rido era poseedora de la  
espada…Y la idea de que se hubieran llevado a Rido no me gustaba nada… ¿Que pensaban hacer? ¿Pedir la espada a cambio de su vida? Dios sabe de qué serian capaces esos bastardos…Una rabia me nublaba la mente, se habían colado en la Sociedad de almas, y se habían llevado delante de mis propias narices a un compañero, el cual unas horas antes había estado conmigo y Nalya en los archivos de la división 9…A la mierda la misión, Rido era lo primero, aunque todo estuviera relacionado entre sí…

- ¡Me voy a por él! – dije

PAM! Un golpe en la cabeza propinado por mi compañera me hizo suponer que no iría sólo…

- ¿Pero tú eres tonto? – preguntó la shinigami de la novena – Voy a ir YO a por él, y tú te vienes si quieres, que para eso te he llamado…

Me sacó la lengua, forzando una sonrisa, pero seguía tan preocupada por su amigo como momentos atrás. Según la información que nos había dado Rina-taicho, podríamos encontrar la sede de la Soul Entity en Europa, así que aún nos faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Salimos por la mañana del día siguiente, cruzamos el Dangai, y usamos nuestros Gigais para viajar por el mundo humano, afortunadamente no tuvimos problemas de dinero, ya que al parecer un amigo de Rido, Bikutoru, guardaba, y se había ofrecido a dárnoslo para pagar el avión desde Japón a Europa, y cuando llegamos nos pusimos de inmediato a intentar dar con la SE…Fue allí buscando, cuando sentí un reiatsu que me era familiar e iba acompañado de otro totalmente desconocido…

Me acerqué al sitio desde donde provenía aquella energía y dimos con Kae, quién efectivamente iba acompañado de otra persona que me era desconocida, una chica, de pelo castaño y ojos iguales a los de él. Desde luego, se parecían un montón, aunque era evidente que la chica no era una shinigami de la SS, cosa de la cual Nalya se dio cuenta rápidamente y extrajo las mismas conclusiones que yo…Le faltó tiempo para abalanzarse sobre ella…

- Dónde os lo habéis llevado?! – dijo amenazándola – ¡¿Donde está?!

- Esto…Nalya – dijo Kae – ¿Así le agradeces a tu sempai su tiempo invertido en ti? ¿Atacando a su hermana?

En ese momento, tanto Nalya como yo nos pusimos blancos, ésta la soltó rápidamente y se incorporó pidiendo perdón, mientras yo me preguntaba como cojones no me había enterado de que Kae tuviera una hermana, y más de la SE…Pareció percibir mi gesto…

- Solo lo sabía Koe – me dijo – Es normal que no supierais nada…

- Vaya, me vas a perdonar pero en este momento no se si alegrarme por ti o reaccionar como lo ha hecho Nalya – le dije

- ¿Porque? ¿Que pasa? – me preguntó extrañado 

- La SE ha raptado a Rido… - dijo Nalya cabreada – Y andamos buscándolo…

- No puede ser… - dijo la hermana de Kae – Bien, en ese caso os llevaré yo, a ver si podemos descubrir algo…

Nalya sonrió a la chica, agradeciéndoselo…Idaia abrió en un segundo lo que equivaldría a una Senkaimon en nuestra SS, nada más llegamos allí, nos quedamos paralizados, aquello era prácticamente igual a nuestra SS…Aunque no teníamos tiempo para eso, había que encontrar a Rido rápido, así que empecé a correr…

- Esto…Head…¿Donde coño vas? – le dijo Nalya

- A buscar a Rido… - contestó

- ¡Pero si esto es nuevo para ti! ¿Por donde vas a buscarlo? – dijo con la vena hinchada

- Pues por…

No terminó la frase, ya que se oyó una gran explosión a lo lejos…Con un par de shumpas llegamos al sitio donde se había producido…Y de la gran nube de polvo, salió la figura de Rido, tranquilo, sonriendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada…

- Joder, que pesados…- murmuraba

Pero una figura salió detrás de el…

- ¡Rido, cuidado! – exclamó Kae

Rido detuvo el golpe de su agresor poniendo entre el y la gruesa cadena que unía su empuñadura con la gran maza…

- ¡Dios! ¿Que coño es esa liberación? – preguntó Head

- Es la liberación de Balmung – dijo Nalya como si la conociera de toda la vida

- ¿Lo qué? ¿Has dicho que eso que porta Rido es la espada Balmung? – dijo Head, con cara de pocos amigos – Y me he tirado un día buscando, ¿y no me habéis dicho nada?

- Quería que la encontraras tú, Head – dijo Nalya – Perdóname…

- Bueno, supongo que debí notarlo antes… - le contesté sonriendo, pero poco duró mi sonrisa

- Esto no es bueno… - dijo la hermana de Kae – El hombre a quien se enfrenta Rido es Ditmar, y se puede decir que es uno de los principales causantes de la "revolución" en la SS…

Las cosas pintaban mal, teniendo en cuenta lo que había dicho Idaia, eso significaba que ese tío era poderoso. Y parece que a Rido le costaba algo bloquear sus ataques, tenía que ir a ayudarlo.

- ¡Quieto ahí, Head! – me dijo Nalya cogiéndome la manga

- ¡Pero hay que ir a ayudarlo! – repliqué

- Calla y observa, en realidad aunque le di la espada hará unas semanas, parece que ya se ha asociado muy bien con ella…- dijo Nalya confiada, cruzada de brazos

Cuando volví a dirigir mi mirada a Rido, me fijé en un detalle, en el que antes no había caído…reía, había acumulado varios golpes en su cuerpo, pero estaba sonriendo, en cierto modo me recordaba a mí, y también se me dibujó una sonrisa en la cara. Supongo que lo había juzgado demasiado rápido, Nalya tenía razón… 

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar refuerzos para Ditmar, así que lo único que hicimos por nuestro compañero era repeler esos refuerzos, en ése momento me hubiera gustado tener ojos en la nuca, para poder ver como se desarrollaba la pelea de Rido…A los pocos minutos sentí que la intensidad de la pelea a mi espalda disminuía…Y ya sabía quién había ganado…


	7. Capitulo 7: Arte destructivo 101!

**CAPITULO 7: Arte destructiva 101! Rompiendo límites (Caspio)**

Corríamos bajo la lluvia, ciertamente todos habíamos elegido un mal día para salir en busca de las espadas…Afortunadamente sabíamos adonde dirigirnos, había bastado cerca de una hora buscando en los informes de la división para encontrar un posible lugar de la localización de la espada, y como conocedores del kidoh, tanto Ger como yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para poner en práctica un sencillo bakudou de localización que nos hizo constatar lo que habíamos encontrado en los libros. Así que hacia allí nos dirigíamos, hacia la mismísima oscuridad, el rincón más apartado del mundo, las rocosas paredes del cual no habían sido alumbradas por los rayos del astro rey desde su formación sedentaria, y ya fueran ironías del destino, era precisamente la oscuridad lo que buscábamos.

Habíamos recogido poca información sobre el lugar, pero sabíamos que el uso del kidoh, en principio no era una opción viable, ya que en el lugar donde moraba Takishis había una especie de campo de fuerza, que impedía el uso del kidoh menor, cuando digo menor, me refiero por debajo de una potencia de 70, y si teníamos que depender de usar hechizos de más de esa potencia, gastaríamos nuestra energía inútilmente. Así que nuestra búsqueda sería a oscuras, estaríamos privados en todo momento de un sentido, y de esos cuatro dos eran casi inservibles. En definitiva, toda una prueba. Un sudor frío me recorría la frente mientras lo pensaba. Oído y tacto, además de nuestras espadas, era todo lo que nos aguardaba ahí dentro. Mi compañero debería estar pensando en lo mismo que yo…

- Da un poco de miedo, eh Caspio-kun? – dijo Ger

- No me llames "kun" Ger… - le contesté sonriendo – y si, vamos a tener que dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos…

Seguimos un rato conversando sobre nosotros, intentando conocernos el uno al otro, ya que era la primera vez que cruzábamos palabras, y más aún que nos tocaba colaborar juntos en una misión oficial. Y charlando y charlando llegamos a nuestro destino, frente a nosotros la entrada a la cueva.

Cuándo cruzamos el umbral de esa entrada, nos invadió una gran presión espiritual, sentí que mi cabeza iba a estallar, cada vez, esa presión aumentaba y aumentaba…De pronto, nada. Supuse que eso significaba que ya estábamos bajo la influencia del campo de fuerza, a partir de ese momento, teníamos que andar con mucho cuidado, nos habían privado del sentido de la vista, y eso convertía la situación en un tanto "asfixiante", durante los primeros minutos sentía que me faltaba el aire, y por los jadeos que sentía a mi lado, a Ger también le costaba respirar. Al cabo de un rato esa sensación de angustia fue bajando, y pude centrarme más en moverme sin tropezar ni chocar con grandes pedruscos, tarea difícil de realizar si sólo contaba con mis manos y mi agudizado oído. 

Dentro de aquel lugar perdí la noción del tiempo, juraría que habían pasado horas desde que entramos allí, pero a pesar de haber caminado sin parar, no sin dificultad, parecía que aquello no tenía fin. En ese momento me detuve en seco, había dejado de escuchar los pasos de mi compañero a mi lado, y eso me produjo de nuevo una situación angustiosa. Lo llamé varias veces, pero lo único que escuchaba era el eco de mi voz. Decidí confiar en su instinto y proseguí mi camino. Era frustrante ver que todo a tu alrededor era de color negro, sin poder distinguir ni colores de formas. Sinceramente, eso me desesperaba, quién escondió la espada allí, debía saber lo difícil que resultaría llegar hasta ella…

De repente topé con la una pared…"Genial…" pensé…Roca a mi derecha, roca a mi izquierda y roca delante, me había metido en un callejón sin salida, tendría que recular. Reemprendí mi camino, volviendo sobre mis pasos, o eso parecía ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba. Al cabo de unos minutos topé con alguien…

- Ger, me tenías preocupado… - dije sin pensar

Un fuerte golpe a la altura del estómago fue la respuesta de ese alguien, que, sin lugar a dudas, no era mi compañero…

- ¿Quién está ahí? - pregunté

De nuevo recibí un golpe en el costado, que a su vez provocó que chocara contra una pared. No podía ser, se movía muy bien a pesar de estar envuelto en la oscuridad, es como si pudiera verme. Y eso me dejaba pocas opciones, así que opté por la más factible, aunque no fuera la que mejor llevaba… 

- Despierta, _Haytham'Azzàm_, inflama mi corazón, que tras tú ardiente paso no quede ni rastro, ni recuerdo de cenizas – susurré

Mi espada se liberó, cubriendo el filo, que se había vuelto totalmente traslúcido de un fuego azulado, que dejaba saltar sus pequeñas chispas, era como un fuego helado…pues a simple vista no producía calor, pero si lograba alcanzarte, te verías sometido al peor de los infiernos.

Con la poca iluminación que emitía mi shikai, pude defenderme mejor de los ataques de mi adversario, pude distinguir una figura enorme, me sacaba una cabeza y media por lo menos, y efectivamente, para mi desgracia, podía verme…La cual cosa aún no me explicaba, pero yo en ese momento tenía un factor sorpresa que él desconocía…

A pesar de ser tan grande, se movía muy rápido, lo suficiente como para desconcertarme, pero sus movimientos siempre eran los mismos, y fue en uno de esos movimientos cuando lo cogí desprevenido…Me encontré su puño acercándose a mí rápidamente…

- Ya te tengo… - dijo desganado, parecía que para él esto era un juego.

- Incorrecto... - me limité a decir

Con un hábil movimiento, llevé mi mano izquierda a mi cinto, y desenfundé una wakizashi, que prendió del mismo fuego azul que mi otra espada, en el mismo momento que su filo hubo salido completamente de la vaina, con el mismo impulso que había usado para desenfundar, proseguí la trayectoria ascendente y le alcancé el pómulo derecho de su cara, produciéndole, además de un corte, una quemadura considerable…Ahora había pasado yo a la ofensiva, salté hacía atrás con cuidado y apunté con la katana grande a mi objetivo, al tiempo que una gran lengua de fuego salía de ella, despedida hacia mi oponente…Saltó a la derecha para esquivarla, pero logré alcanzarlo produciéndoles sendas quemaduras en su brazo…Mi adversario jadeaba y se retorcía de dolor, pero eso no le impidió volver a la carga, y me ví esquivando un puñetazo por los pelos…Por desgracia para él mi "espectáculo" aún no había terminado.

A la vez que esquivaba aquel golpe volví a hacer uso de la katana para producir de nuevo otro lanzallamas, que él esquivó tirándose a un lado, pero a mi vez le apunté con la wakizashi y de ésta surgieron pequeños proyectiles flamígeros que impactaron en mi enemigo, quien produjo un gritó ahogado.

Justo cuándo pensaba que ya se había acabado todo, mi adversario se levantó, y en un segundo lo tenía detrás, le apunté con la espada, y gracias a la luz que el fuego de ésta producía pude distinguir su aspecto demacrado, no se si tendría muchas novias o qué, pero desde luego tal y como lo había dejado, ese tío no se volvería a comer una rosca en su vida. Yo mismo me horrorizaba de ese aspecto, media cara desfigurada, y todo el uniforme chamuscado, su costado derecho lleno de quemaduras, y diversos agujeros por todo el traje fruto de mi último ataque con los proyectiles…Retrocedí un poco para ponerme en guardia con tan mala suerte que tropecé y caí al suelo…Mala suerte…

- Ahora, ya no alardeas tanto – me dijo entre jadeos, esas quemaduras debían escocer – Vas a morir!

Parecía que nuestro combate le había excitado, ya no hablaba con la desgana de antes, y se preparó para darme un golpe del que supuse que no despertaría…Cerré los ojos, cosa que no me sirvió de mucho, pues estaba prácticamente a oscuras, y me preparé a encajar el golpe…Pero mis agudizados oídos captaron un débil murmullo…

- _Hadou 90, Kurohitsugi (Ataúd negro)_

Con la débil luz que emitían mis armas, distinguí que mi oponente era envuelto en una especie de caja negra…

- No creo que salga vivo de ahí – me dijo mi compañero, tendiéndome la mano…

Cuando me hube levantado, sellé de nuevo mi espada, quedando sumidos de nuevo en la total oscuridad…

- Tienes un shikai interesante, Caspio-san – me dijo Ger

- Llámame sólo Caspio – le repetí – ¿Que te ha pasado? Me tenias preocupado…

- Me perdí, iba caminando y de pronto dejé de oírte… - fue su respuesta

De pronto se escuchó un grito en la oscuridad, y una gran cantidad de reiatsu fue liberada, obligándonos a cubrirnos, el individuo se había liberado de un hadou de nivel 90, eso si que me daba miedo…

- Ábrete, _Ro-tasu Hana (Flor de loto)_ – dijo su voz, desquiciada

Un gran destello de luz se sucedió y después de nuevo oscuridad. Ahora la situación estaba peor que antes, ahora ya no tenia a mis espadas para que me alumbraran, aunque fuera poco. Y los golpes podían llegar en cualquier dirección…Segundos después me encontraba estampado contra la pared, con un golpe en la cabeza que me dejó algo aturdido, y al parecer mi compañero no había tenido mejor suerte, que de pronto aterrizo a mi lado…

_"La flor de loto, según lo que había escuchado otorgaba a su portador una mayor resistencia, y duplicaba su velocidad de movimiento, era casi el súmmun de las técnicas del elemento tierra"_

Susurré a Ger unas palabras al oído, y tras su asentimiento me levanté, no sin dificultad, para ser derribado de nuevo, pocos segundos después…Me volví a incorporar, como si fuese un autómata, y dejé fluir mi reiatsu por todo mi cuerpo, al tiempo que iba incrementando su intensidad de paso, lo reuní en las palmas de mis manos. La inmensa cantidad de poder que estaba reuniendo hizo que se levantara un viento huracanado en la estancia.

A pocos metros de mí, justo enfrente, se encontraba Ger haciendo la misma operación que yo…Gracias a esto, teníamos a nuestro enemigo indeciso, ya que sabía que si atacaba a alguno de los dos, se tragaría de lleno el ataque del otro…Ésta era la reacción que yo esperaba, mientras seguía acumulando más energía en mis manos…

- Oh Señor, Máscara de hueso y carne, fuerza del viento, vaivén de la vida y la muerte. Rompe ese muro que limita nuestro poder, que tu voz se escuche, tanto aquí como en sus tumbas…

_"Un hadou o bakudou se delimita por su nivel, ya sea del 1 al 100, siendo éste el más poderoso. Es imposible para un shinigami romper ese límite…"_

- _Hadou 101, Kumo faburikku no Hi! (Telaraña de luz)_

Descargué todo el reiatsu acumulado contra el suelo…Y se hizo la luz! Una telaraña gigante de luz se dibujó en el suelo, en medio de esa telaraña se encontraba nuestro enemigo, al que ahora veíamos perfectamente, a los lados estábamos Ger y yo… 

- Que es esto? – gritó nuestro adversario

- Eso…será tu tumba como muevas un solo músculo… - dijo Ger

- Es como si fueran unos sensores, que al mas mínimo movimiento detonaran - completé  
Un gesto de preocupación se podía percibir en su cara, pero como todo el rato, se hacía el duro…

- Antes de que intentes algo suicida…Nos podría decir la localización de la espada Takishis? – pregunté

No necesitábamos saber más, pues era obvio que aquel individuo pertenecía a la Soul Entity…El imprudente se rió de nosotros…

- No os lo diré nunca – reía, parecía un loco – y si creéis que esta mierdecilla me va a detener ¡lo lleváis claro!

"Dios, que pesado, así que no lo sabe ni él…" pensaba mientras me limitaba a observar con ojos fríos a aquel hombre, cuya vida prendería cual papel ante la llama en pocos segundos, gracias a esa confianza ciega que tenía en sí mismo…

- Vamos, Caspio – me dijo Ger – Ya no debemos estar lejos…

- Dónde coño vais? – dijo el condenado – Si no me puedo mover…

Dio un salto, para intentar salir de la telaraña sin pisarla…A nuestras espaldas, escuchamos un grito ahogado, después el Hadou se deshizo quedándonos de nuevo en la oscuridad…Sólo escuchamos el golpe metálico que produjo su espada al caer al suelo…

- Gilipollas! Si fuera tan fácil librarse de él, no sería un Hadou 101…- murmuré

- Tal vez un Hadou de desintegración de ese nivel era demasiado para él… - dijo Ger

- Toma! Para él y para cualquier otro que se vea envuelto en el…- le repliqué

Tras un rato caminando, llegamos a una estancia, en la cual destacaba un pedrusco brillante…

- Vamos, manda huevos…- dije tomando la espada


	8. Capitulo 8: Luna carmesí 1

**Capitulo 8: Luna Carmesí (1ra parte)**

El cielo estaba oscuro aquel día, definitivamente, la Soul Entity no era lo mismo que la Soul Society ni mucho menos, allí se respiraba siempre un ambiente raro…La tensión se podía cortar con una espada, y el lugar apestaba a traición. Nada allí era lo que parecía. Todo lo que allí había estaba enmascarado, oculto, por una gruesa capa de barro…Aquel barro que ocultaba el olor de la sangre y la sed de poder… 

Llovía, y las gotas se precipitaban una tras otra en el suelo. El suelo…en aquel momento daba pena: Agua, barro y…sangre. Sólo cinco figuras quedaban en pie, no se acercaba nadie más, simplemente permanecían apartados observando la escena…Pronto llegarían los altos rangos de la Soul Entity para ver qué había pasado…Había sido un espectáculo grotesco, habían varios cuerpos sin vida que yacían en el suelo, otros aún vivos, suplicaban ayuda agonizantes…

- Sabíamos que nos exponíamos a esto cuando aceptamos la misión – dijo Rido, enfundando a Balmung, ya sellada.

- Vámonos de aquí…- dijo Idaia tomando a su hermano por el hombro

Headbone observaba la hoja de su espada, teñida del color carmesí, el cual se iba deslizando por la zampakutou debido al agua que caía, y Nalya permanecía impasible al lado de su compañero de división.

_¿Qué son los shinigamis?¿Qué se siente cuando mueres otra vez?_

La citación para pedir explicaciones a los shinigamis no tardó en llegar. Antes se aseguraron que todos los heridos, incluídos ellos recibieran ayuda médica. Una vez estuvieron todos en condiciones, Idaia los guió a través de múltiples pasillos hasta que llegaron a una sala amplia, donde les esperaba un anciano sentado en lo que parecía una espécie de trono… 

- Artyom-sama… - dijo Idaia arrodillándose frente a él 

Los cuatro shinigamis hicieron lo mismo en señal de respeto, después esperaron a que el viejo hablara…

- Bien, he sido informado de que...

La noche había caído, y para entonces Ger y Caspio, habían regresado portando a Thakisis. Ya tenían 3 espadas en su poder, y si la cosa seguía así, pronto habrían terminado la primera fase de la misión. Liberar a los niños de sus maldiciones.

Meik y Koe, no habían tenido ningún tipo de problema hasta el momento cuidando de los pequeños vándalos. Teniendo en cuenta este hecho, el grupo podía pensar que los niños no corrían peligro por el momento, ya que el enemigo también estaba centrado en obtener las espadas.

Ya era tarde, y todos se habían retirado a descansar. Kae no tenía sueño, así que se encontraba encima de los tejados de uno de los pabellones, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. No sabía que hacía allí, pero los acontecimientos transcurridos no le permitían conciliar el sueño. Por si fuera poco, aún le quedaba un problema que resolver…Ella, seguramente, estaría enfadada por haber partido sin decir nada…

_Hablando del rey de roma…_

La chica iba caminando en dirección al pabellón que se les había asignado a las chicas, aquella noche estarían solo Nalya y ella, pues ninguna de sus compañeras habían regresado todavía…

El chico bajo de un leve salto del tejado, y se plantó delante de ella. Ésta por su parte giró la cabeza, evitando mirar al chico…

- Koe…

Un sonoro "¡Plaf!" se escuchó, y ahora era el chico, con la mejilla enrojecida quien tenía la cara girada, literalmente.

- Te lo mereces – dijo la chica

Acto seguido, la shinigami de ojos dorados besó levemente la zona entumecida aún por la bofetada. Cogió con sus manos la cara del chico y la puso de forma que la mirara, para poder besarle a continuación.

- Ven – dijo cogiéndolo de la mano y llevándoselo en dirección al pabellón de las chicas…

Al mismo tiempo, en el pabellón de los chicos, Headbone y Rido mantenían una conversación acerca de lo que había acontecido aquella tarde, durante la audiencia con el anciano…

- Sin duda el que peor se lo ha tomado ha sido Kae – decía Rido

- Bueno, es natural, supone dejar aquí a Koe y a su recién encontrada hermana, y encima en esas condiciones… - explicaba Head 

- Esa es otra, el anciano se ha excedido un poco con Idaia ¿no crees?

- No va a ser fácil mantener a Kae quieto – decía Head meneando la cabeza hacia los lados.

El viento acariciaba las mejillas de la chica suavemente, mientras avanzaba rápidamente, no podían perder un minuto. Por delante suya iba Kuniko, su compañera de equipo, ajenas a lo que había ocurrido en la Soul Entity, continuaban su camino para encontrar a la espada Zar'roc. Tenían una pequeña referencia de donde podría estar, así que se dirigían hacia allí.

Se plantaron en el lugar al amanecer, el lugar emanaba un calor tremendo, claro que era de esperar de un volcán.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Sora

- Se lo mismo que tú – respondió Kuniko

Las dos shinigamis probaron a descender un poco por el cráter del volcán, pero llegaron a un punto que el calor era insoportable, y aún no había rastro de la espada…

- No está por ningún lado… - dijo Sora desesperada

- Estamos en el lugar correcto, lo noto – comentó Kuniko secándose el sudor de su frente

El calor era insoportable, y las dos shinigamis empezaban a estar cansadas. De repente un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sora…

- No estamos solas…

_¡Arriba!_

Kuniko detuvo el golpe, hincando su rodilla en la piedra, con su zampakutoh atravesada. Rápidamente, el enemigo volvió a desaparecer…

- Es rápido… - comentó la shinigami de la sexta

- ¡Joder! Con el calor que hace, para ponernos ahora a luchar… - dijo Sora cabreada.

El enemigo volvió a atacar, esta vez a Sora, que esquivó el golpe, quedándose a pocos centímetros de caerse a la lava. Después del ataque, volvió a desvanecerse…

- Y encima es un cobarde… - refunfuñó de nuevo Sora. 

Un ataque por la espalda con su consecuente corte fue la respuesta que recibió la oficial de la onceava división, por la cual cosa se dio de bruces contra el suelo, reprimiendo un grito de dolor. 

El enemigo se detuvo en un saliente de roca cercano, a una distancia prudente de sus contrincantes, al fin se dejaba ver. Portaba su espada en la mano, era calvo y lucía una hermosa cicatriz en su cabeza…

- Así que vosotras sois las enviadas de la Soul Society para recoger a Zar'roc, eh? – comentó el tipo con aires de superioridad.

Una mezcla entre saliva y sangre salió de la boca de aquel hombre, fruto del rodillazo en el estómago que acababa de recibir por parte de Sora…

- Huh? No la he visto venir… - dijo por lo bajo

- Qué tu oscuridad atrape sus corazones, ¡Sarutobi!

La zampakutoh de la joven se liberó, cambiando su forma sellada de katana por la de un mandoble más grande que ella, el cual empuñaba con suma facilidad…Sus ojos estaban encendidos, aquel ataque por la espalda la había despertado, la había enfurecido aún más si cabía…

- No subestimes a un miembro de la onceava división – dijo sin moverse, al lado de su enemigo, confiada – Atacar por la espalda es lo más bajo que hay ¿sabías?

Kuniko observaba la escena sin decir nada, estudiaba los movimientos de ambos luchadores, en especial los de su compañera de equipo… 

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Está muy cabreada, sus movimientos son muy bruscos, no logra encadenar bien sus ataques…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó la zampakutoh 

- De momento seguir observando, no quiero dar un paso en falso…

- Siempre has sido muy prudente, Kuni-chan – dijo la zampakutoh, guardando silencio a continuación.

La pelea seguía su transcurso, aquel tío parecía haberse olvidado de Kuniko, claro que, con la caña que le estaba dando Sora, no podía pensar en otra cosa…Era difícil pelear en aquel espacio, la pelea se desarrollaba en el aire más que nada, pues tenían pocos puntos de apoyo y tampoco contaban con grandes superficies allí dentro para luchar en tierra, Sora superaba a su rival con creces en cuanto a manejo de la espada y potencia, pero por alguna razón no lograba alcanzarlo. Por otro lado, aquel tipo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro desde que empezó la pelea, realmente se le veía muy confiado, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tramaba? 

Éstas eran las preguntas que se hacía Kuniko, que seguía parada sin intervenir…Permanecía en silencio pero inquieta, algo no marchaba bien, además el calor era cada vez más intenso y cada vez que respiraban era como si respiraban fuego que les abrasaba por dentro…No podían seguir esperando, tenían que acabar con el tipo aquel rápido y encontrar la espada aún más rápido.

- ¿No me usarás, no?

- Kazetsuru, siempre me haces la misma pregunta, el que no muestre muy a menudo tu forma liberada, no significa que no vaya a usarte – contestó la shinigami

Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras se tiró a la lava, para sorpresa de su compañera y del shinigami al que se enfrentaba. Sora quería ir a ayudarla pero si lo hacía, su rival aprovecharía para atacarla por la espalda de nuevo, así que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos un instante, rezar y continuar su lucha…

- Si que es imbécil tu amiga…- rió el hombre

Sora aprovechó ese pequeño momento de debilidad para propinarle un tajo en el pecho…

- Tú si que eres imbécil, hijo mío… - dijo bufando

- ¡Argh! ¡Traidora! - rugió

- Mira quién fue a hablar – replicó enfadada

En ese momento las fuerzas de Sora fallaron, haciéndo que se encogiera en la superficie en que se encontraba, jadeante…

- ¿Lo has notado no? – dijo su rival con malicia – Éste ambiente cada vez está más cargado, y a diferencia de ti, eso a mí no me afecta…Es cuestión de resistencia, cuanto más aguante tus golpes, más cerca estaré de ganar…

- Bastardo… - dijo Sora incorporándose como pudo

- Eso no es todo, si el ambiente está cada vez más cargado es porque este volcán va a entrar en erupción muy pronto…

Esto sorprendió a la shinigami, rápidamente pensó en Kuniko, se preguntaba si estaría bien, pues ya hacía unos minutos que había saltado…

- Es obvio que tu amiga se ha dado cuenta, y se ha lanzado a buscar la espada, o simplemente ha decidido quitarse del medio antes de que la lava abrasase su cuerpo, en ambos casos ya no debe existir, por muy fuertes que seáis los shinigamis, su existencia ya se habrá exting…Ugh!!

- No deberías hablar tanto… - dijo Sora susurrándole al oído

El tipo no daba crédito, había vuelto a hacer lo mismo que cuando le había propinado el rodillazo, solo que ahora no era su rodilla lo que había en su estómago, sino una hoja de mas de un metro y medio de largo y anchura considerable…

- Se llama Shumpo chavalote… - susurró de nuevo extrayendo a Sarutobi del cuerpo de aquel shinigami, ya sin vida.

_¡Sal ya Kuniko, por favor!_


	9. Capitulo 9: Luna carmesí 2

**Capitulo 9: Luna Carmesí (2nda parte)**

_¡Sal ya Kuniko, por favor!_

Sora esperaba un tanto desesperada a que su compañera saliera de la lava. Fue entonces cuando un par de presencias se dieron a conocer en el lugar…

- ¿Más compañía? – exclamó Sora girándose

Dos tipos se encontraban en la salida del volcán, para variar la chica dedujo que eran más enemigos de la SE…Ambos miraban expectantes por el cráter, suponía que habían notado que estaban ahí, pero con un poco de suerte, quizás no la habían visto…

Sora se encontraba demasiado cansada para salir a por aquellos tipos, así que, esperó vigilando a que su amiga volviera, ya llevaba tiempo allí abajo y los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse de impotencia…

_- Kuniko…_

_La shinigami abrió los ojos lentamente, y se volvió a encontrar rodeada de esa masa ardiente que era la lava…_

_- Ya es la segunda vez que te desmayas, no podré aguantar la barrera por mucho tiempo más…_

_- Kazetsuru…_

_La integrante de la sexta división reanudó su marcha descendiendo por el volcán, no tardó mucho más tiempo en divisar una espada con un halo de luz rojiza en su hoja…Alargó la mano y la tomó por la empuñadura, ardía…aquella espada era el mismo fuego…_

_- Volvamos – le apuró su zampakutoh_

_Cuando ya estaba llegando a la superficie de la lava, sus fuerzas fallaron de nuevo, le ardía todo el cuerpo, la barrera de viento comenzaba a desintegrarse, y si lo hacía, adiós…Los párpados le pesaban, y le costaba mover los músculos, entumecidos por el sofocante calor…Tan cerca, y sin embargo tan lejos de todo…No podía más…Se resignó, hasta allí había llegado…No…_

_- ¡Un último esfuerzo!_

Sora contempló con sumo alivio como el cuerpo de su compañera salía ileso de la lava, posándose con brusquedad y quedando de rodillas, jadeante, sobre un peñasco que sobresalía de la pared rocosa del volcán…Rápidamente, fue a socorrerla…

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó aterrizando a su lado

- He estado mejor, la verdad… - dijo con esfuerzo su compañera - ¿Qué tal por aquí?

- Veamos, he acabado con el tipo… - dijo señalando el cuerpo - …el volcán entrará en erupción…y, hay dos tipos fuera, esperándonos…

- No son muy buenas noticias…Yo no puedo pelear…

- Yo tampoco… - Dijo Sora que también estaba hecha polvo a causa del calor y la pelea…

- ¿Y qué hacem…?

Desde el cráter del volcán se escucharon sonidos de espadas chocando, allí estaba peleando alguien…Las dos chicas se miraron con incredulidad…Al cabo de poco tiempo ya no se escuchaba nada…

Subieron con cuidado hasta el cráter…

- Vaya, ¿llegamos tarde? – preguntó una voz masculina al verlas aparecer

- ¿Te miento o te digo que sí? – dijo Kuniko sonriendo al ver quienes eran

- No hemos podido llegar antes, lo sentimos – dijo una voz femenina

- Cierto, nada más he regresado al cuartel nos han enviado para aquí… - dijo Raylon – Además me ha tocado despertar a Yuu, y no veas como cuesta…

Un amistoso puñetazo en la boca fue lo que recibió a cambio de ese comentario

- En fin, dejadnos los infortunios que puedan haber durante la vuelta – dijo la rubia

_El viento todavía sopla…aún en este volcán…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tengo que irme…

- ¿Qué?

- Los altos cargos de la SE nos han impuesto una pena después de lo que pasó en la batalla en la que participamos…Debemos dejar la SE.

Kae tenía a Koe entre sus brazos después de un tiempo, y ahora debía de dejarla otra vez, y no sólo a ella, supondría dejar allí a su hermana…

- ¡Pero no es justo! – replicó la shinigami

- Nada en esta vida lo es… - comentó resignado el shinigami de la coleta.

- ¿Quiénes os vais? - preguntó

- Headbone, Rido, Nalya y yo.

- Será difícil sin vosotros… - comentó Koe aferrándose al chico

- No tanto, somos bastantes, además está Yuber por aquí y eso es un punto a favor – dijo Kae buscando la mirada de la chica – No te preocupes…

- ¿Cuándo partiréis? - preguntó

- Esta madrugada…

- Tan pronto… - la shinigami hundió su cara en el pecho de él – Sigo pensando que no es una decisión justa…¿Cómo pueden estar tan ciegos de tener una rebelión frente a sus narices y que aún defiendan a los suyos?

- ¿Quién sabe? – comentó Kae abrazando a su chica…

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta…

- ¿Kae? – era Headbone – Tenemos que partir ya…

_¿Tan pronto?_

El chico cerró los ojos, resignándose. Se levantó, cogió su zampakutoh y besó a Koe…

- Hasta pronto – se despidió

Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. No consideraba oportuna la decisión del anciano Artyom, y lo más frustrante de todo es que no podía hacer nada. Todo aquello no tenía sentido alguno, no tenía sentido alguno, a no ser que…

- ¡Hijo de puta! – salió corriendo de la habitación - ¡Head, llama a Rido y a Nalya, rápido!

_¡Idaia!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- ¡Aaaagh!(bostezo)…Joder, que sueño…

El shinigami se movía rápido, realizando shumpos, y sin apenas detenerse…Era el único del equipo inicial al que le había tocado solo, era de esperar ya que era el shinigami con más rango de todos los que participaban en la misión…La espada Excalibur era su objetivo, por lo menos era la más fácil de encontrar, ya que su leyenda era conocida por todo el mundo…

- Joder, pero aún así queda muy lejos…

Tras unos días de marcha, Yuber llegó a su destino, el Stonehenge. En la piedra central de aquella "construcción" de la edad antigua, se erguía Excalibur…

- Nos ha jodido, como tenga que venir el tal Arturo a sacarla…

Se dirigió hacia la piedra donde estaba la espada, y la tomó por la empuñadura…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra coger esa espada, shinigami de pacotilla!

_Seré vago, pero…¿Tanto como shinigami de pacotilla?_

- ¿Y qué se supone que pasará si lo hago? – dijo el fukutaicho

- Que morirás…

- Joder… ¿Otra vez? – se mofó Yuber

- ¡¿Te estás quedando conmigo?! – rugió el individuo

- ¿Yo? Qué va… - sonó la voz del shinigami detrás del tipo

- ¡Hijo de…! – exclamó girándose – ¡Kawari Akito, del fuego, el hombre que va a vencerte!

- Yuber… - dijo el teniente levantando la mano sin muchos ánimos - ¿Ya me puedo llevar la espada?

- ¡¿Acaso me estás escuchando?! – rugió el tal Akito

- Esto…¿Si?

Aquel tipo no aguantó más y se lanzó sobre Yuber, desenfundando su espada…Era rápido. Al joven fukutaicho le costó esquivar el ataque, y la espada del oficial de la SE se llevó un trozo del uniforme del chico…

- Vaya…No está mal…estooo…¿cómo has dicho que te llamabas? – dijo Yuber aterrizando en tierra.

- ¡Argh! ¡Eres…insoportable! – estaba más enfadado si cabía – Arde, _¡Hinotsuki!_

La espada de Akito se liberó, envolviendo la hoja en un halo rojo fuego…El calor del lugar aumentaba, y Yuber comenzaba a sudar…

- ¡Voy a grabar las iniciales de tu tumba con fuego!

- Entonces tenemos un problema… - comentó Yuber mientras se rascaba la cabeza – No te he dicho mi nombre completo, ¿qué iniciales vas a poner?

El chico se lanzó sobre Yuber con su ardiente espada en punta, lanzó una estocada, que pasó rozando el pelo del subcapitán…El tipo estaba furioso, pero no por ello sus ataques dejaban de tener la precisión o potencia que hubieran tenido si el tipo estuviera concentrado, la cosa se ponía fea…

- Voy a tener que ponerme serio… - comentó el shinigami

- ¿Quieres decir que realmente puedes hacer eso, mamón? – dijo enfadado su adversario

- Ahora lo verás si puedo o no…

El teniente de la sexta división se acercó a una de las piedras del Stonehenge, las cuales proyectaban una ligera sombra debido al sol que había a aquella hora…

- Mira, sólo con este trocito de sombra me basta… - dijo señalando el suelo

- ¡Cabrón, me has dicho que te ibas a poner serio! – dijo lanzándose a la ofensiva

- Dios, que tío más cansino…Oscurece, _Kagekiri – _sentenció Yuber

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede corría lo más rápido que podía por los edificios de la Soul Entity, había tenido una especie de premonición y si era verdad tenía que evitarlo costara lo que costara. Lo seguía Koe, que se había quedado preocupada al ver como el chico salía corriendo, y al poco se les unieron Nalya, Rido y Head…

- Kae ¿Qué coño pasa? – preguntó Head

- ¿En que pabellón han encerrado a Idaia, Head? – preguntó el chico alterado

- En el cuarto cre…¡No puede ser! – el shinigami cayó - ¡Por eso nos quieren fuera!

- ¿Quién es Idaia? – preguntó Koe

- Mi hermana – contestó el shinigami – Vamos rápido

- ¿Tu herm…?

- No hay tiempo Koe, después hablaremos – Rido al parecer también se había dado cuenta

No les hizo falta llegar al pabellón número cuatro para dar con la joven Idaia. En medio de un patio, desarmada e indefensa, frente a un tipo que sí empuñaba un arma…

- ¡Vladik! ¿Tan bajo has caído? – le gritaba Idaia a aquel tipo mientras se acercaba para acabar con ella

Kae paró en seco…Realmente no tuvo tiempo para pensar que hacer, así que fue lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza, si acertaba, salvaría a su hermana…Alzó las manos…

- ¡Hadou 63, Raikouhou!

Una descarga eléctrica salió disparada de las manos del chico, se acercaba peligrosamente al tal Vladik…

…Falló

El shinigami sólo pudo observar como, sin inmutarse, aquel desgraciado ejecutaba su ataque sobre su hermana…

La sangre corría por la hoja de la espada…

La luna aquella noche…

…era roja


	10. Capitulo 10: Lagrimas secas

**Capitulo 10: Lágrimas secas**

La sangre corría por la hoja de la espada…

La respiración de Kae era entrecortada, cayó hacia atrás, casi sin poder respirar, y mucho menos articular palabra…Oía su propio corazón latir, a un ritmo increíblemente acelerado…

La acababa de encontrar después de tanto tiempo y ahora…ahora había estado apunto de desaparecer de nuevo…

- Me cago… - ya había recuperado el habla – ¡Me cago en tu madre, Wen! ¡Joder que susto!

-Fiuuuu, por los pelos…

Wenmarc se encontraba enfrente de Vladik, tenía a Idaia rodeada con el brazo izquierdo y su zampakutoh hundida en el vientre de su adversario…Afortunadamente, la sangre que salpicaba el suelo, no era la de Idaia…

- ¿No crees que te has pasado? Atacando a esta chica, sin ni siquiera dejarle defenderse… - la mirada que Wen le lanzaba a Vladik era gélida…

- ¡Ugh! Desgraciado…

Nadie supo que pasó después, pero en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Vladik había desaparecido…

- Tsk, tenía que haberlo rematado… - se lamentó Wenmarc - ¿Estás bien?

- S…Sí – contestó Idaia, aún un poco conmocionada

De los ojos de Kae, que aún no se había recuperado, comenzaron a brotar unas lágrimas…A causa de éstas, la vista del chico se nublaba…pero no le importaba, pues nada tenía que ver en ese momento…

Comenzó a golpear el suelo con fuerza…

Rabia…Estaba furioso consigo mismo…Una vez tras otra, siempre acababa fallando en todo…Solo un sentimiento le recorría el cuerpo, como si realmente fuera la sangre que corría por sus venas…

…Impotencia

Una sonora bofetada giró la cara del chico, realmente no se lo esperaba. Alzó la mirada para ver quién había sido…Nalya.

- Te estás comportando como un criajo de mierda ¿lo sabías?

El shinigami de la coleta no dijo nada…

- Estás aquí, montando tu teatrillo personal, y tu hermana sigue allá abajo… - continuó la oficial de la novena.

Miró hacia dónde se encontraban Wen e Idaia. Ella aún seguía un poco sobrecogida por lo que acababa de pasar…Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban todos allí…

Mejor…

- Nalya…Deberías meterte en tus asuntos…

En ese instante Kae desapareció realizando un shumpo…

- ¿Deberíamos seguirlo? – preguntó Rido

- No – sentenció Koe

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oscurece, _Kagekiri_

La zampakutoh se Yuber se liberó…una aura oscura envolvió de inmediato la hoja de la espada…

El joven subcapitán seguía dentro de la pequeña sombra que había señalado anteriormente…

El ataque que había lanzado el tal Akito rebotó contra lo que parecía ser una pared interpuesta entre el y su objetivo, una barrera negra, una barrera hecha de sombras…

- ¿Qu…Que es esto? – preguntó sorprendido el atacante

- Eso es un escudo de sombras, pero como no estoy serio según tú, es un escudo de sombras de juguete – dijo Yuber, puntualizando esto último…

- ¿No puedes dejar de vacilar aún después de haber liberado tu espada…?

- Al contrario, es ahora cuando he liberado a Kagekiri, cuando más puedo vacilar - sentenció

- Cabrón…

- Y me quitas años – dijo sonriendo

El oficial de la Soul Entity se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, lanzando múltiples estocadas por todos lados, moviéndose alrededor de su rival, pero todos esos ataques acababan estrellados en una masa negra sólida, y ninguno llegaba siquiera a rozar al teniente de la sexta división…

_Tarde o temprano, tendré que acabar con él, voy a dejarlo sólo inconsciente, para que le duela cuando se despierte…_

El shinigami esperó a que su rival lanzara otra ola de sus súper fatídicos ataques inútiles, y cambió su modo de lucha, ahora era él quien iba a atacar…

De la sombra donde se encontraba nacieron dos especie de brazos gigantes, hechos de sombra también. Un instante después se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia aquel tipo, quien los esquivó una vez…dos veces…y ya.

El cuerpo de Akito cayó inconsciente en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que su flamígera espada volvía a su modo sellado…

- Digamos que has tenido mala suerte, chaval

Se dirigió a la roca y cogió a Excalibur. Por fortuna para él si que salió la espada de la roca y no tuvo que esperar a que el rey Arturo volviera a la vida y viniera a sacarla…

En ese momento una presencia hizo su aparición delante del joven teniente…

- Vaya, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita, esto…quién eres?

- Soy un oficial del primer escuadrón de la Soul Society – dijo el recién aparecido – Teniente de la sexta división, Yuber, se te reclama urgentemente en el Sereitei

- Vaya… ¿y a qué se debe?

- Se hablará de tu futuro como nuevo capitán del sexto escuadrón.

El gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Yuber era perceptible, pero pasando por alto todo lo que le acababan de decir en unos momentos, lo primero que pensó fue…

- ¿Y la misión que estoy llevando a cabo?

- Actualmente dos miembros más de su división han sido enviados a socorrer a algunos de los oficiales que están realizando la misión, también han sido enviados algunos oficiales de otras divisiones, pero tenga en cuenta de que es posible que tengamos que sacar de la misión a algunos miembros actuales de su división para que acudan como testigos en su nombramiento como capitán de la división…

- Bueno, supongo que estarán bien entonces… Podemos volver.

_¿Por qué no me puedo quitar esta situación de malestar de la cabeza?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tizona, la legendaria espada del Cid Campeador.

Ese era el objetivo de los dos shinigamis que corrían en ese momento por los bosques, de rama en rama, acercándose al lugar donde se encontraba la espada.

No sabían realmente el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la espada, pero estaban cerca…

Ninguno de los dos shinigamis pudo calcular el tiempo que llevaban moviéndose. Aquel bosque era frondoso. No dejaban de saltar de árbol en árbol y parece que no se acababa nunca…

- Milo-kun, esto no termina nunca…

- Ya estaremos cerca, Sayu – contestó el shinigami

Aquel bosque era extraño, los árboles eran altos y repletos de hojas. Había muy pocos espacios por los que moverse. No existían caminos en aquella masa verde. Esto complicaba el trabajo de los dos oficiales, pues les costaba mucho moverse, y paraban cada dos por tres para buscar un nuevo "sendero" por el que continuar la marcha…

Pronto, una sensación de agobio se apoderó de ellos. Ramas y más ramas. Aquello era desesperante…Y lo peor de todo es que no sabían a dónde iban…Estaban completamente perdidos… Se detuvieron…

- Si seguimos así no vamos a conseguir nada… - dijo la chica

- Si, y aún hemos tenido suerte de que no nos hemos separado, aquí es fácil perderse – contestó Milo

No sabían que hacer, estaban muy confundidos. ¿Quién les aseguraba que no estaban dando vuelta como unos idiotas?

- Además, estoy segura que habrán enviado a alguien de la Soul Entity a buscar la espada también…

- Cierto, ¿y quién nos dice que no está ya aquí en este bosque, igual que nosotros?

- Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, no hay momento para pararse a pensar… - dijo Sayu

- A veces pararse a pensar es la solución más rápida – comentó su compañero de división

En ese momento, una ráfaga de viento agitó el lugar. Desde aquel lugar, parecía que los árboles…

…cantaran.


	11. Capitulo 11: Dulce melodía

**Capitulo 11: Dulce melodía**

En ese momento, desde aquel lugar, parecía que los árboles…cantaran.

Era una sensación extraña. Los dos shinigamis se encontraban parados, sobre la rama de un árbol, y ninguno podía describir lo que estaba sucediendo…

Aquel murmullo que se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles dejaba una sensación agradable, pero a la vez hacía que ambos se pusieran alerta. Pendientes de todo cuanto pasaba a su alrededor, analizando la situación… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Y por qué les hacía sentirse tan…bien?

Estaban como hipnotizados. Querían descubrir que era eso…De dónde venía…Pero no querían que finalizara… ¿Acaso era una especie de protección contra las personas que quisieran hacerse con la espada? ¿Era una técnica del enemigo?

- Debemos movernos – sugirió Milo – Si es una técnica enemiga, no debemos dejar que nos atrape…

- Pero es tan agradable… - Sayu estaba ausente.

Y en verdad lo era… Era como un susurro indescifrable que pedía a gritos que alguien lo hiciera.

De repente, el viento dejó de soplar y con él se llevó aquella música que eclipsaba los sentidos… Fue en ese momento cuando los dos shinigamis escucharon un débil sonido… El sonido de una pequeña ramita romperse… Allí había alguien…

- Vamos – dijo el oficial de la sexta división.

Al instante, ambos desaparecieron con un shumpo…

No muy lejos de allí, un oficial de la Soul Entity se encontraba observando. Escondido entre los ramajes de los árboles. Tenía todo bajo control, o eso creía…

El frío contacto que producía el acero al tocar la piel…El filo de una espada se deslizaba por su cuello…

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sayu

Aquella persona retrocedió unos pasos, saliendo de su escondite, sin aparente intención de hacer nada… Era una chica.

- Mi nombre es Kazumi, y si eres lo suficientemente lista ya sabrás de dónde vengo… - dijo con voz tranquila

- Kazumi… ¿Acaso sabes donde se encuentra Tizona? – preguntó la shinigami sin bajar la zampakutoh

- Esperaba que lo supierais vosotros, por eso os estaba vigilando – respondió sin inmutarse – Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu compañero?

- Eso a ti no te incumbe…

Su voz se vio quebrada por el sonido de dos espadas chocando. Aquella oficial de la SE había desenfundado su espada, y había ejecutado un contraataque. Era desconcertante, pues a la integrante de la sexta división no le había dado tiempo a ver nada… Es más, había detenido ese golpe de puro milagro…

- Me volveré a presentar… - comentó – Kazumi Miyazawa, del agua, un placer.

- ¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?! – preguntó Sayu un tanto confundida

- ¿Te sorprende? – preguntó con aire de decepción – Pensaba que vosotros, los shinigamis, erais más poderosos…

Volvió a moverse. Ésta vez Sayu pudo observar una débil estela producida por el rápido movimiento. Aun así, no le fue posible seguirla, pues apareció por su derecha de la nada y pudo esquivar el golpe en el último momento desviando la trayectoria de su espada con la suya propia…

- Vaya, eres la primera que consigue pararme dos ataques seguidos… No está mal - alardeó

- Cállate…

Como en las dos ocasiones anteriores, al desaparecer dejaba como un pequeño rastro, pero imposible de seguir… Volvió a aparecer cerca de la shinigami lanzándose al ataque al instante…

- ¡Para este! - gritó

Tampoco ese ataque se vio culminado. Una bola rojiza se estrelló en el suelo entre ella y Sayu.

- ¿Oh? – dijo deteniéndose y girando la cabeza hacia un punto.

- Agua – dijo la voz de Milo – Que estrategia más sencilla… Supongo que será la habilidad de tu espada, la has tenido liberada desde el principio ¿no?

Kazumi sonrió.

- Parece que con tu zampakutoh ganas la habilidad de transformarte en agua por un breve periodo de tiempo… - explicó – Y como este planeta es agua prácticamente, puedes reaparecer donde quieras, rehaciendo tu cuerpo y cogiendo al enemigo desprevenido…

- Vaya, no te has dejado nada – dijo su enemiga sin perder la sonrisa.

- Entonces la pequeña estela… - dijo Sayu

- Simplemente es su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en pequeñas partículas de agua y así parece que en realidad se mueva… - terminó su compañero

- Un chico listo… Parece que me tendré que encargar de los dos para poder ir a buscar la espada tranquilamente… - terció la chica

- ¿Esta espada? – preguntó Milo mostrando una espada que le colgaba del cinto, sin contar con su zampakutoh

- Esa…misma – dijo Kazumi un poco contrariada - ¿Cómo?

- ¿Te crees que he estado tocándome los pies mientras tu te entretenías? – preguntó el shinigami

- Mejor para mí, acabo con los dos y no tengo necesidad de ir a por la espada – rió, dejando a Sayu de lado y desapareciendo, iba a por el chico.

Tal y como el joven shinigami había explicado minutos antes, Kazumi volvió a aparecer a su lado, saliendo de la nada y lanzando una estocada… Tampoco ese ataque tocó al chico…

- Ya conozco tu estilo, ahora es fácil predecir tus golpes…

- Tsk…Dime solo una cosa antes de que te mate, ¿cómo has encontrado la espada?

- La dulce melodía de antes era la clave, sólo había que escucharla con otros oídos…

- ¿Con otros oídos? – preguntó confundida

- Déjalo, nunca lo entenderías – comentó Milo

- Bueno, tampoco me importa, la cuestión es que no tengo que buscarla…Y ahora toca acabar con esto… - dijo Kazumi

- Hay un pequeño detalle que no te he comentado…

- ¿Eh?

- La liberación de mi zampakutoh…también es acuática. Ahoga, _Mizuumi_

La espada de Milo desapareció. Dejando al shinigami sin un arma con la que defenderse…

- Idiota, si también es acuática, lo tendré aun más fácil ¿no crees?

- Inténtalo – le invitó el joven

Acto seguido le lanzó la espada Tizona a Sayu…

- Corre, yo la mantendré ocupada aquí…

No fue así. Una burbuja de agua de gran tamaño atrapó a la shinigami. La espada rebotó en la burbuja y cayó al suelo.

- Ella no va a ninguna parte, va a esperar pacientemente su turno…

Eso no se lo esperaba el oficial de la sexta división…

- Desgraciada…

- Vaya, ya no te chuleas tanto, no te preocupes, a pesar de que la burbuja esté hecha de agua puede respirar, así que se limite a observar como acabo contigo y asuma lo que le espera a ella también…

Un chorro de agua a presión salió de la nada, y golpeó a Kazumi en un costado lanzándola despedida unos metros…

- ¿A qué ha venido ese ataque a traición? – preguntó incorporándose

- Hace ya tiempo que te invité a que vinieras a por mí… - se limitó a contestar Milo

- Está bien…

Desapareció de nuevo. Volviendo a aparecer al instante cerca del joven. Cada vez que se disponía a lanzar una estocada una fuerte corriente de agua se lo impedía apareciendo alrededor del propio shinigami.

Desaparecía y aparecía. Así múltiples veces, sin llegar ni una sola a culminar sus ataques. Pero aquella chica era buena, y al final acabó cogiendo el patrón de la defensa de Milo… Con un rápido movimiento, y aparentemente sin hacer nada más apareció al lado del joven de nuevo. Otra columna de agua surgió pero la chica ya no estaba allí había aparecido en el lado contrario poco después…

- ¡Ya te tengo! – bramó Kazumi

Milo sonrió. Cerró la mano con fuerza. Después de aquello aconteció una explosión. Un campo acuático rodeaba al shinigami, y al momento que la chica se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, estalló, desatando toda la presión que ello conllevaba y lanzando a la chica despedida con gran fuerza… Estrellándola contra un árbol cercano.

- No puedes tocarme – sentenció el shinigami

La oficial de la Soul Entity se cabreó…

- ¡Te estás poniendo muy presuntuoso, chico! - estalló

En ese momento, la rama donde se encontraba Milo reventó, pillando al chico desprevenido y haciendo que se precipitara hacia el suelo… Fue mientras caía cuando Kazumi aprovechó y atacó con su velocidad produciéndole sendas heridas… Cuando el shinigami tocó el suelo, apenas se podía mover…

- Y ahora si, acabemos…

Por enésima vez en aquella batalla, el ataque de la chica se vio interrumpido. Una zampakutoh estaba atravesada, y había detenido el golpe. Quien empuñaba esa zampakutoh era…

- ¡Joder! ¡Más interrupciones! – bramó encolerizada Kazumi

- Hasta aquí…


	12. Capitulo 12: Alianza

**Capitulo 12: Alianza**

- ¡Joder! ¡Más interrupciones! – bramó encolerizada

- Hasta aquí…

El cuerpo dolorido de Milo apenas respondía a los esfuerzos, que tan inútilmente este realizaba… Se encontraba tendido en el suelo, lleno de cortes y heridas, qué aunque no fueran graves, no permitían al shinigami moverse…

Otra persona se había interpuesto entre él y la espada de su enemiga cuando esta se disponía a asestar el golpe definitivo. Por un momento pensó en Sayu, pero buscó con la mirada la burbuja acuática y se percató que la joven aún permanecía aprisionada…

Aquella persona llevaba puesto el uniforme de los shinigamis. Un aliado. El chico recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la diosa de la muerte, pues enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer. No sabía quien era. No conocía a las personas por su espalda precisamente…

La shinigami recién llegada contraatacó arremetiendo con fuerza contra Kazumi, la cual se vio obligada a retroceder. Fue entonces cuando se levantó y Milo pudo observarla mejor. Seguía de espaldas, pero se podía observar una melena corta, color caoba. El joven de la sexta le dio vueltas y acabó por determinar que no la conocía, ya que no sabía de nadie con ese pelo…

Lo que estaba claro es que pertenecía a la Soul Society, y había ido a ayudarlos…

- Gracias a dios… - murmuró Milo, antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia

Sayu permanecía encerrada observando todo lo que allí pasaba. Estaba más pendiente del estado de Milo que del combate que se estaba llevando a cabo delante de sus propias narices… Aunque desde su posición poco podía hacer…

La recién llegada estaba haciendo retroceder a su enemiga a base de golpes y estocadas. Pero la oficial de la Soul Entity no tardó en comenzar a realizar su técnica, intentando coger a la shinigami a la que se enfrentaba desprevenida…

Se movía con suma rapidez, y a Kazumi le era difícil hasta el aparecer a su lado con su técnica acuática. Una vez aparecía al lado de la chica, ésta se esfumaba sin dejar rastro con gran agilidad para aparecer a los pocos metros evitando así el ataque de su enemiga.

Otras veces no se movía sino que esperaba a que apareciera cerca de ella para simplemente detener el golpe con su zampakutoh… Sus ojos castaños no perdían de vista en ningún momento a Kazumi, sólo en los escasos momentos en que esta desaparecía… Pero no vacilaba ni un momento, ya que gracias a sus desarrollados reflejos le era fácil adivinar por dónde vendría el golpe…

Era extraño. No había dicho una palabra desde que había llegado. Y al parecer, Kazumi estaba tan enfrascada en la batalla que no le importaba ni lo más mínimo averiguar quien era aquella shinigami…

Algunos rasgos físicos destacaban en ella. Cómo dos diminutas orejas de gato peludas y una delgada cola a juego con ellas… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás eran esos rasgos los que le daban en menor medida esos reflejos auditivos… Que combinados con aquella agilidad que estaba demostrando formaban una combinación a tener en cuenta.

La lucha continuaba y la balanza no se decantaba hacia ningún lado. Por un lado los ataques de Kazumi y por otro la defensa inquebrantable de aquella chica… Pero si la batalla se miraba por la duración, la oficial de la SE era la que tenía acumulado más tiempo combatiendo y por lo tanto estaba más fatigada.

Con el fin de recuperar aliento, fue la misma oficial que estaba haciendo la vida imposible a los shinigamis quien detuvo la pelea un momento…

- Bueno, tenía entendido que los shinigamis os presentabais antes de iniciar la lucha ¿no? – preguntó respirando hondo.

- Tienes entendido bien, supongo que el saber mi nombre no me hará ningún mal – dijo la shinigami – Ari Arakawa, del noveno escuadrón.

En ningún momento bajó la espada, y se mantenía con sus castaños ojos fijos en cada movimiento de su enemiga…

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? – preguntó – Según nuestros espías, tu nombre no consta entre los de los shinigamis que han venido a la misión…

- ¿Espías? – interrogó Ari – Bueno, yo he venido aquí para ayudar en lo que pueda, y relevar a algunos shinigamis que tendrán que regresar al cuartel…

_Parece que lo tienen todo muy bien montado estos perros de la Soul Entity…_

- Y dime, ¿estás enterada de esta misión que estáis llevando a cabo y lo que conlleva?

La oficial de la SE sonreía sin causa aparente. ¿Tal vez un exceso de confianza?

- Obviamente – dijo la shinigami enarcando una ceja.

- Bien, pero apuesto a que no sabías quienes son los tres líderes de la rebelión que se está viviendo en la Soul Entity… - dijo

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? – preguntó Ari, confundida.

- Me presentaré otra vez… - comentó con desgana – Kazumi Miyazawa, una de las líderes de la rebelión.

La shinigami se mostró sorprendida al principio, pero después sonrió…

- ¿Y sois los tres igual de fuertes? – preguntó la chica

- Desgraciadamente, yo soy la más débil de los tres… - contestó

- Lástima, me había hecho ilusiones…

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada… ¿podemos seguir? – preguntó la chica gatuna

- Una cosa más… Nuestra información dice que sólo shinigamis de la sexta división acudirían a respaldar a la Soul Entity. Tú eres de la novena… ¿qué haces aquí?

- No existen diferencias entre la sexta división y la novena… - comentó – Al menos no para mí. ¿podemos seguir?

Kazumi sonrió, para acto seguido desaparecer con su técnica…

_¿Por qué no aprendes de una vez que eso no te va a servir de nada?_

Todos los sentidos de Ari estaban puestos en la batalla. Se fijó que tenía buen apoyo y agarró su espada con ambas manos. Sin pensárselo saltó hacia su derecha descargando un golpe horizontal…

El sonido que se escuchó fue el que hace el tejido cuando se desgarra, pero ese ataque no sólo desgarró ropa…

Al instante, la malherida oficial de la Soul Entity, volvió a desaparecer para posarse en un árbol cercano, mientras Ari aterrizaba suavemente en el suelo… El combate había terminado y la shinigami era la vencedora.

- Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, jodida niña – dijo Kazumi antes de desaparecer.

La barrera que rodeaba a Sayu se deshizo, y cayó al suelo. Aunque no tardó nada en levantarse e ir a socorrer a su compañero de división…

Ari también acudió a revisar las heridas de Milo, pero su cabeza estaba en otro sitio…

_- ¡Hey, Ari! ¡Ven aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien! – gritó Nalya agitando la mano para que su compañera la viera._

_La joven se acercó al pequeño círculo que formaban Nalya, Rido y otro chico que no conocía…_

_- Hola… - saludó tímida_

_Era de noche, ya muy tarde… Ari se encontraba paseando porque no podía conciliar el sueño, cuando se vio sorprendida por el grito de Nalya…_

_- Mira, este es Kae, nos ayudó a entrenar a Krunz y a mí cuando estábamos en la academia de shinigamis – presentó la cornuda._

_- Encantada, yo soy Ari Arakawa – dijo sonriendo_

_El chico le dirigió una media sonrisa, pero parecía que tenía prisa…_

_- El caso es que he venido a deciros que me marcho a una misión… - explicó el chico_

_- ¿Desde cuando vienes a decirnos que te vas a una misión, Kae? – dijo Rido medio riendo._

_- He venido a avisaros, en especial a ti Rido… - contestó el shinigami de la sexta_

_- ¿Ein?_

_Kae resumió en unos pocos minutos en que consistía la misión en concreto. Los tres de la nueve escuchaban sin perderse detalle…_

_- ¿Lo entiendes ahora no? Poseer a Balmung te va a hacer blanco de sus ataques._

_- Ya veo… - comentó Rido rascándose la barba._

_- De todas formas necesitaré vuestro apoyo en la Soul Entity, no sólo yo, todos nosotros… Tengo un mal presentimiento…_

_- Cuenta con nosotros, Kae – dijo Ari animada_

_- Gracias… - dijo sonriendo – Ahora he de irme a por Ragnarok. Nos vemos pronto._

Un quejido la hizo volver al mundo real. Al parecer Milo había despertado, y se retorcía de dolor por las heridas.

- Hay que llevarlo rápido a la Soul Society ¿crees que podrás sola? – preguntó Ari

- Claro – contestó Sayu, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse

- …_Nos vemos pronto_ – dijo Ari desapareciendo con un shumpa.

**Próximo capitulo: Bailando sobre agua**


End file.
